


擎天柱男孩

by pikacheaw



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikacheaw/pseuds/pikacheaw
Summary: *英文又名OptimusPrime.*一看標題就知道不是什麼好文學*不要怪黃旼炫為什麼設那麼多次！人家還只是黃片都沒看過的小處男！





	1. Chapter 1

01.  
他一開始就不應該點開丹尼爾發來的那個“性感主播在線做糕”的鏈接。

好吧，雖然那也的確是個中秋做糕點的視頻，只不過，嘖，性質有點不一樣。

那是一個比較低調的色情網站，視頻裡的男孩甜美得可以，穿著傳統韓服戴著白色手套，溫潤地搓著麵團，跪坐著按扁麵團的時候領口會微微跌落，看見一片春光。

他看完了唯一一個公開全片的做糕視頻，又按了其他視頻，結果只能看個 15 秒的預覽，要想看完全片加入會員就得支付一個月 30 元的費用。

  
他聳聳肩，當下關了網站又拿起小說重新閱讀起來。

 

02.  
黃旼炫是學校有名的性冷淡男神，正值青春年華的少年們就連罵人也要把性器官掛在嘴邊，還開了個群組分享資源，黃旼炫被加入到群裡不到 15 分鐘就自行點擊退出並刪除群組。

那個鏈接還是丹尼爾點按群發的時候，不小心發了給他的一個鏈接，對方甚至連撤回的意思都沒有。

  
他慌神了好幾天，腦海裡不住出現那個清甜可口的做糕主播，最後還是敗下陣來繳付了一個月的訂閱費。

  
就試一個月，他告訴自己。

剛點按繳付等網頁跳轉回主頁，訂閱的唯一一個頻道便彈出直播提示，他點開看了一眼飄滿彈幕的畫面，設置關閉後又開了一個頁面佈置個人資料。

  
他剛打完暱稱，看著自己的機械人頭像等待保存，音箱就傳來上次聽過的聲音。

“大家晚上好”  
男孩軟糯的語氣一下充斥著他的房間，音箱因為上次聽不清講堂錄音而被調到最大音量，男孩的聲音就這樣沖著他的耳膜襲來。

他關掉已保存好的個人設置，正式觀看他生平第一次在色情網站訂閱的直播視頻。

男孩的直播流程讓黃旼炫看得疑惑，還特意重開新網頁看自己是否真的加入了個色情網站。

一直到直播的尾端，男孩只是簡單地聊著日常然後回答著網友提出的問題，正常地不能再正常，除了偶爾因為看不清而撲向鏡頭前，長袖的白色襯衫少扣了最頂端的口子，過大的動作會牽動領口露出白皙的胸膛。

 

03.  
第二天的晚上，他因為社團的事情而晚了回家，進門後打開電腦便洗澡以及熱好買來的便當，擦著頭髮捧著便當走進房間的時候直播已經開始十五分鐘。

黃旼炫吃著黃澄澄的飯，看著屏幕裡一樣在聊日常的男孩，可能在別人看來無趣的視頻竟然讓他覺得有點溫馨。

後來發現不對勁是在男孩發出第二聲呻吟和太過頻繁的低頭和語言斷續上，屏幕裡的男孩臉色逐漸變得潮紅，良久趴在桌子上顫抖著身體。

他悄悄打開彈幕想弄清楚是什麼事情，卻被網友們露骨的言論嚇得差點跌到地上，他在關閉的按鈕上停留了幾秒，才手抖著按下然後把按著滑鼠的手伸向褲襠。

他這才搞明白男孩正在用玩具玩弄著自己的後方，屏幕裡淫穢的語言像真正的彈幕從他腦海裡飄過，手掌裡的性器在聽著男孩越來越嬌柔的喘息慢慢硬起。

射出的時候，頻道主人正趴在桌子上喘氣，雙手撐著桌面勉強把自己撐起，帶著濕意的雙眼就這樣闖進黃旼炫的瞳孔裡，手掌擦著白濁黏糊的液體，下體又有硬起的跡象。

他第一次看別人用玩具和後穴就迎來高潮，並且表情真的十分誘人。

男孩休息了一下才離開座位清理自己，挪動腳步的時候像是故意放慢動作似的，讓熒幕前的黃旼炫清楚地看見了腿間晶瑩的液體。

他臉紅耳赤地看完視頻，男孩清理完畢回來又精神氣爽地和大家告別，除了臉頰有點紅潤之外和昨天的聊天視頻並無兩樣。

 

04.  
後來他總算在第四天，男孩第二次直播自慰視頻的時候摸清直播的習性。

一三五是純聊天時間，二四六是不純聊天的時間，星期日不直播。時間安排設想地很周到很貼心，頻繁射精其實並不好，雖然黃旼炫還是會在純聊天直播結束後點開其他視頻手沖幾次，反正交了會員費就得好好享用。

可是黃旼炫自註冊以來就沒給對方留過言，打賞的按鈕也不曾點按，通常追星女孩會用白嫖來形容他。

男孩很少轉換直播地點，大多數時候都是在擺放著可愛玩偶佈置而成的小房間裡，除了一次公開臥室模樣還是因為收到了一支巧克力做的陽器模型，男孩跪趴在床上用嘴含著巧克力的頭部上下吞吐著，臀部高高翹起，自發地前後擺動，用了許久才把內裡的白色巧克力給抹到臉上。

一個小時的視頻就讓黃旼炫射了兩次，他用手紙抹掉占到衛衣上的精液，怒斥著自己的放縱，然後又連續兩天夢見男孩糯糯地叫著他的名字，手指隱沒在自己的股縫間。

高冷的黃旼炫一下就變得不高冷了。

 

05.  
“晚上好”  
穿著衛衣的男孩爽朗地出現在屏幕前。

“今天因為去拍攝了其他東西所以遲了一些”  
男孩對著鏡頭吐了吐舌頭，動了動身子又笑瞇瞇地湊近鏡頭。

“因為是剛好完成了第一百天的直播，所以今天會給大家送福利”

“參加時間是今天直播結尾前 10 分鐘,最後 5 分鐘的時間會用於公佈得獎者”

“在那 10 分鐘裡打賞的粉絲們都有機會參加”

“希望待會開放的時候踴躍參與”  
男孩不好意思地卷著衛衣帽子的伸縮帶，便開始細聲地解答著各種各樣的問題和要求。

黃旼炫把滑鼠箭頭滑到打賞按鈕上，雙手重新插進衛衣口袋，敷衍地聽著男孩的答案，腦海裡還在掙扎該不該參加遊戲贏取福利。

時間一點一點地過去，今天打賞的人格外的多，男孩在中途不好意思地提醒著現階段的打賞不能算作參加的部分，只有在最後 10 分鐘才會算入其中。

“嗯，還有 1 分鐘就是遊戲時間了”

“請大家準備好噢…我自己也蠻期待的”  
男孩羞澀地笑著，後面地那一句自言自語般小聲地說著。

“打賞金額不分大小，只要有送的都包含在內”

“大家不要緊張”  
黃旼炫左右滑動著滑鼠，讓指標在打賞的圖標上來回滑動，他還在考慮。

“還有 5 分鐘哦”  
男孩忽然湊近屏幕左下角瞇著眼睛查看屏幕上的時間，今天穿的衛衣嚴實地蓋到了脖頸處，可是他也能想像到裡面是一副怎樣的光景。

他咬咬嘴唇，狠心地按下按鈕選了一份中等價額的禮物。

自己的暱稱出現在屏幕的時候他松了一大口氣，雖然轉眼就被更多後來的人淹沒，可是他還是心虛地對打錢給他的媽媽小聲道歉。

“好了，打賞時間結束！”  
男孩雙手合十，滑動滑鼠緊張地關閉了打賞的制度。  
黃旼炫瞥見屏幕上出現了無數次的暱稱，熟悉的粉絲大手筆的投入讓他心裡倖存的獲獎機會飄散全無。

算了，就當作給可愛男孩一點零花錢買零食。

他窩進辦公椅裡，看著男孩忙前忙後地打開抽獎頁面，嘴巴可愛地努起小聲地念著拷貝的名字。

“好了，終於弄完了”

“那麼我們現在來抽名字”  
男孩把鏡頭頁面調成自己的電腦屏幕，密密麻麻的名字讓黃旼炫更加灰心。

“那我們開始咯”  
男孩把鼠標滑向抽獎的圖標上，然後按下。

框裡的名字模糊地展示著各種一滑而過的名字，他緊張地吞了一口口水，閉上眼睛決定不去觀看 。

“結果出來了！”

“這位…”  
他聽見滑鼠點擊的滴答聲和男孩淺淺的呼吸聲。

“OptimusPrime粉絲”

“恭喜你！”  
網站暱稱響起的時候他猛地睜開眼睛，男孩笑著在屏幕前拍拍手說著祝賀的話語。

他連男孩軟著語氣安慰失意者的聲音都沒有聽見，更沒看見男孩兌現著彈幕裡的要求而發起的撒嬌和湊到鏡頭前的親親。

他從來沒想過，他可以這麼幸運。

 

06.  
“你好”  
他點開接收到的影片已經是深夜的 11 點，男孩在結束直播後的半個小時已經給他發來一個壓縮包，私信框裡還附帶著一張男孩的手寫信，開頭清楚地寫著 OptimusPrime，男孩還在旁邊括號可愛地寫了擎天柱哥哥的普通話別稱。

他單單是在心裡默讀信件和想像著男孩語氣和表情下體就有些許反應，給壓縮包解壓的途中還去關了燈和鎖上門。

雖然家裡除了他根本沒其他人。

播放視頻的軟件彈出的時候，他緊張地倒吸了一口氣，手掌不爭氣地按了按自己的小兄弟。

“哈咯”  
男孩可愛地學著洋人打招呼，雙手不知所措地揮揮。

“嗯…因為是第一次這樣拍攝影片所以不太清楚這樣的視角看不看得清…”  
男孩跑出鏡頭外，黃旼炫推測男孩是跑到了鏡頭後觀看取景鏡。

“這樣應該沒問題了吧…”  
鏡頭微微地往下移動，黃旼炫這才看清楚影片地點是那次讓他射了兩次的大床上。

男孩跑了回來，他看著男孩光著大腿爬上大床，跪坐在鏡頭前讓他端詳。

“沒有問題的話我們就開始吧”

“首先很高興地祝賀您接收到這段影片並成功贏得這次的抽獎機會！”

“很感謝您一路以來的支持，雖然我做得比別的哥哥姐姐不夠好但是我會繼續努力的！”  
他怔怔地看著男孩，男孩也望著他，手指縮在袖口裡努力地想著台詞。

“嗯…好像也沒有什麼要說了…那麼我們開始吧！”  
男孩轉過身從枕頭下掏出一根仿真陰莖，臀部微微翹起讓黃旼炫看見過長地衛衣下擺擋住光滑的皮膚。

所以男孩在視頻的一開始就沒有穿上貼身衣物。

男孩轉回身面對鏡頭，手裡努力地把身後的玩具藏起，以為廣角鏡頭無法把掏玩具那一幕拍下。

“還有一點，非常重要的一點就是”

“收到視頻的哥哥或者姐姐千萬不要把視頻流出，如果發現網上出現其他拷貝的話”

“十分抱歉了，網站將終生禁止哥哥註冊的機會，我也不會在舉辦這樣的抽獎了”

“希望哥哥自己好好收藏就好！”  
我的乖乖，黃旼炫表示這個電腦硬盤我會帶著一起埋葬的。

“好了，除了這一點之外沒什麼需要提醒了”

“我們開始吧！”  
男孩一下湊近鏡頭傻氣地笑著，一下又陷進被窩裡胡亂地爬動尋找最舒服的位置，當發現三個枕頭還是無法讓他把腰身抬高才又蹭蹭蹭地跑出鏡頭拿了兩個枕頭回來，一個放在身旁撐著手臂，另一個放在腳下，其餘的都被堆在身後。

鏡頭的焦點被忽然放大，男孩不知道設置了什麼功能，整個屏幕忽然就充滿了男孩整個身軀。

視頻就這樣開始了。

男孩眼睛盯著鏡頭把食指和中指併攏伸入口中，潤紅的舌頭不時滑出薄薄的嘴唇，他用舌頭捲著手指一下一下地吮吸著，發出的嘖嘖水聲讓黃旼炫抓緊了旋轉椅的真皮扶手。

然後他便看見男孩把手指從嘴巴撤出，緩緩地伸向自己的股縫中。男孩半跪著的姿勢讓他近乎瘋狂，他第一次萌生了極其邪惡的想法。

粉色半軟的性器隔著屏幕映入他的眼裡，男孩從來沒在直播間露出任何除了臉蛋以外的肉體，所有的一切都憑著粉絲的想像力來幻想桌子下方被遮擋的光景，今天第一次看見、也是唯一一個看見男孩如此隱私的一面的他震驚地微張嘴巴，額角也因為體內的燥熱而冒出幾滴汗水。

他拉開褲頭，學著熒幕裡的男孩搓弄已經變硬的柱體，在男孩紅著臉發出哼唧聲的時候他加快頻率，毫不猶豫地射出。

視頻的進度條才過了四分之一，男孩的手指還抽插著自己的後方，前段已經無法跟上手指的速度，他無力地揉了數下便自暴自棄地趴在床上利用床單的粗糙蹭出自己今晚的第一次。

男孩渾圓的臀部因為衛衣的滑落而露出，黃旼炫發洩過一次的下體又再次進入半勃狀態。

男孩趴住深呼吸了數下，又顫顫巍巍地爬到床頭拉開抽屜掏出潤滑劑，黃旼炫再次進入巔峰狀態。

男孩拿出一開始藏到身後的仿真陰莖，認真地給玩具塗上潤滑劑，腿上的精水一滴一滴從腿上滑落滲透進床單裡。

此時的男孩已經完全忽視了鏡頭的存在，黃旼炫就像變態房東一樣隔著閉路電視偷窺著可愛租客手淫一般，這種異樣的興奮感讓他再次顫抖著開始手上的動作。

男孩給玩具塗潤滑劑的手勢完全就是能讓任何人帶入擼管畫面的動作，他認真地盯著玩具的每一個角度，細心地把液體佈滿整個柱體甚至底部托盤的位置。

男孩把玩具挺立放到床上時，黃旼炫已經低吼著完成第二次的射出。

男孩小心地用臀部磨蹭著龜頭緩慢地坐下，第一次因為沒有對準而滑出還對著鏡頭傻笑了一下，後來換成了跪坐的方式終於讓他找到了正確的位置。

他難耐地挪動著被充滿的下體，雙手繞到身後一抽一插地動著玩具，激烈的動作帶動著前方再次勃起的器具晃動，黃旼炫就這樣看著男孩的動作和小巧的性器晃了神，可是手上還是自覺地進行著擼動的動作。

後來男孩動得累了，臉頰紅撲撲地對著鏡頭喊哥哥，手用著最後一點力氣把玩具向敏感點撞去，噴灑出來的白濁就這樣沾上臉龐，男孩眨了眨眼，疲憊地靠向枕頭堆裡，胸口明顯地上下起伏喘著大氣，手指一撩一撩地捲著衛衣邊緣，玩具被抽出丟到鏡頭外的地方發出沉悶的聲響。

黃旼炫幾乎同時和男孩一起射出，男孩躺在枕頭堆裡時，他也深深地陷進辦公椅裡等著身下的性器軟去。

男孩休息完畢後拿過手紙隨意地清理了一下又緩緩地爬到相機前對著鏡頭親了一口才按下關閉鍵，電腦熒幕又回到一開始男孩穿戴整齊跪在床上伸手打招呼的畫面，中間多了一個礙事的重放鍵。

他用乾淨的手摀住眼皮，心臟因為看了對於他來說尺度過大的影片而激烈跳動著，腦海裡滿是男孩高潮前喊著哥哥的聲音和表情。

他想他是永遠都不會好了。


	2. 擎天柱男孩 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *又慫又膽小的小處男吃到博主啦啦啦

01.

自那天以後，黃旼炫又守了一個星期的直播。

他開始更認真地聆聽關於男孩從回答中透露的小細節，觀察男孩在直播開始時透過擺弄鏡頭所展露的小表情去推測他心情如何，他開始想要男孩只念出他的暱稱名字，可是卻吝嗇於留下評論。他甚至開始逃掉或撒謊提早離開緊湊的社團活動，只為了比男孩更早地坐在電腦前，看著頻道的黑屏變成明亮熟悉的小房間。

丹尼爾和朋友們曾經打趣地詢問他是不是在某個色情網站擁有一個賬號，因為那人的暱稱幾乎和他所有社交網站的暱稱一樣。他佯裝不知地搖搖頭，然後看著丹尼爾點開男孩在抽獎視頻念出名字的那一段給他看，還嬉笑著說如果是你的話就好了，可以和我們分享分享。

他才不會把他的男孩分享給任何人。

丹尼爾和朋友們圍著他發出的言論，他才知道男孩是那麼多人的遐想對象，人群不斷傳來對著男孩評頭論足的話語，男孩們小聲地說著猥瑣的話語，放聲地大笑。黃旼炫只能握緊拳頭，盡量把自己的注意力放在面前的教科書上。

他好想獨占他，卻知道那是不可能實現的想法。

 

 

02.

黃旼炫站在大學街外的布帳馬車點餐時已經是晚上的九時半，剛結束社團練習的他背著吉他包站在布帳的角落把自己和吉他盡量縮小佔據範圍。

今天是週日，男孩沒直播的一天，他也終於能安份地留下來練習落下的進度。他百般無聊地按著電話，頭需要微微低下才能避免觸碰到發光發熱的電燈泡。

輪到他的時候，阿姨嘴裡念叨著記下的訂單，手腳熟練地盛著紅色的醬料，散發出來的股股熱氣把兩人的視野變得模糊。

“來，你的辣炒年糕和魚糕湯”

黃旼炫伸手遞過紙幣，正準備接過阿姨手中的包裝袋，一隻長袖子便伸了過來截住他的動作，兩隻小巧的手指才剛好勾住紙袋的邊緣，他望過去卻撞進一雙再熟悉不過的眼眸裡。

“小伙子，下一張訂單才是你的呢”

阿姨的大嗓門稍微轉移了男孩的注意力，男孩大概花費了半秒的時間才理解阿姨是在對他說話，他雙眼微瞇看了好一會才把包裝袋放回黃旼炫伸出的手裡，冰涼的手指剛好劃過汗濕的掌心。

他呆呆地望著眼前大半張臉罩在黑色口罩的男孩，腳步不願挪動一分，直到身後微醺的大叔惡劣地伸手敲擊他背著的木質吉他，他才不甘不願地一步三回頭走到布帳外。

身邊經過三三兩兩手挽著手的年輕情侶，他緊張地站在布帳外，手捏緊吉他背包的帶子然後看見黑口罩男孩搖搖晃晃地走了出來。

他剛想上前詢問卻看見男孩被過長而堆疊在地上的布帳絆倒，手上的食物沿著低低的拋物線落下，撒了一地。

他緊張地上前扶起對方，男孩卻耍賴般坐在地上，鬧脾氣地扯下口罩丟到黃旼炫腳旁，鼻子重重地哼了一口氣，濃重的酒氣明顯表示男孩喝了不少。

他扶著男孩坐到布帳裡的凳子上，手顫抖著扯過兩張紙巾幫男孩擦掉沾到臉上的醬料。朝思暮想的臉龐忽然湊到眼前，男孩微長的劉海刺著他的鼻頭。

“大哥哥，你好好看啊”

說話就說話，幹嘛要對著我的嘴巴講。

男孩的熱氣呼在他的下巴上，視線被男孩的髮絲佔據，過於靠近的距離導致黃旼炫眼前失去焦點模糊了數秒，視線重新變得清晰後男孩已經搖搖晃晃地拉開距離，眼睛望著黃旼炫手中的炸料。

“我叫旼炫…我是你的粉絲…”

他一時想不起應該稱呼男孩什麼，因為從開始喜歡上到現在，男孩都沒在直播中透露自己真名是什麼，只知道時常出現在彈幕裡的潔兒。

男孩暫時從食物收回視線，迷濛的眼神努力聚焦在黃旼炫身上。

“你真的好好看啊”

男孩又湊了過來，只不過並沒有上一次那麼靠近。

“粉絲…啊…粉絲…”

“我今天…沒有直播啊…”

“你要等到下個星期了…”

男孩對著他打了酒嗝，難聞的氣味卻讓黃旼炫討厭不起來。

“大哥哥…可以帶我回家嗎？”

“我想回家…”

小酒鬼耍著賴，從看著他手裡的食物到現在扭扭捏捏地靠上來讓他帶他回家。

 

 

03.

他當然沒有真的把男孩帶回自己的家。

他扶著男孩走到公園候車處，打算攔下一輛計程車把男孩送回去，隨便讓對方吹吹風清醒一下。

當然他已經把抵達男孩家門的畫面把自己也包含了進去，畢竟讓一個喝醉的男孩一個人回家是真的非常危險。

加上對方又是那麼可愛的男孩。

“啊！擎天柱！”

暱稱被叫起的時候，黃旼炫驚了一下以為男孩正好想起了什麼。

他們坐在公園發白的街燈下，男孩低頭看著他因為通知彈出而亮起的手機屏幕，手指在又紅又藍的壁紙上隨意滑動。

召的車剛好抵達跟前，他扶著男孩上車，聽著他報出地址然後又嘟嘟囔囔、含糊不清地嘀咕著不知名的東西。

回家的半途中，男孩已經轉過身半趴在他的腿上睡了起來。

他戰戰兢兢地把手撫上男孩柔軟的頭髮，摸了一次確定對方不會轉醒，才大著膽子用手捏捏臉頰和摸摸頭發。

“小伙子，到了”

計程車司機沒有預警地發出聲音，他太過專注於男孩身上，連抵達目的地了也沒有發現。

他背上吉他包又艱難地接過被司機托了出來的男孩，對方把大部分重量都放在他左邊肩膀上，嘴巴在被吵醒後又一刻不停地嘀咕著什麼。

“我還不知道你的門牌號碼呢…”

他把男孩放在警衛廳前的長凳上，沒了扶持的男孩又軟綿綿地隨意趴在上面。

“我想請問這位先生的門牌號碼”

“他喝醉了…我是他的朋友”

值班的大叔警惕地望著他又望了一眼開始唱兒歌的男孩，然後回頭跟同事說著什麼。

“啊…是金先生”

另一位大叔走到燈下確認，聽著男孩跑調的歌聲又抿嘴偷笑。

“先生，是這樣的”

“因為未經允許，我們也不能隨意把非居民放進去雖然您是金先生的朋友，可是他現在喝得那麼醉了…恐怕我們不能就這樣讓您進去…”

原來男孩姓金，姓氏資料解鎖。

“我明白的，那…就交由你們處理了”

他無奈地向警衛表示理解，看了一眼還紅著臉瞇著眼睛唱歌的人兒，準備背著吉他轉身離去。

他還沒踏下台階，手臂就被扯住。

“大哥哥陪我玩！我要大哥哥陪我回家！”

男孩把他扯著轉了個身，直接乾脆地當個巨型的頸部挂件，雙手環著脖子掛在了他身上，臉頰埋在黃旼炫潔白的脖頸斷斷續續地用粘糯的聲音喊著哥哥。

他和警衛人員面面相覷，雙方面露難色，前者是因為正在思考應不應該把兩人放行，後者則是因為男孩不住的扭動和曖昧的發音而下體發硬。

金姓男孩一下一下地用小腿攀住黃旼炫的小腿，想像樹懶般往上爬，腿卻使不上力氣，只能把右腿插在黃旼炫雙腿之間往上蹭，雙手又緊緊地在他脖子後方扣緊，弄得他只能狼狽地用手圈住對方的腰，彎著腰眼睛向上看著正在思索的警衛。

後來，黃旼炫把學生證當成扣留品押在警衛室，半扶半抱著男孩向警衛指示的6樓8室前進。

 

04.

托著男孩步出電梯時已經是晚上的11時，他都要懷疑背後的吉他被他折騰地斷了幾根弦，他汗流浹背地哄著男孩按開密碼鎖，還好對方還記得，只不過湊近去點按數字的時候，差點把眼睛鑲到按鍵上。

他扶著男孩進到浴室，用毛巾圍在脖子上把他放到馬桶旁，因為在電梯的時候男孩難受地出現了幹嘔的狀態，他在旁邊輕拍著直到男孩吐出穢物，然後又扶著男孩進入房間，好心地給他倒了杯熱水。

他心裡希望自己不經允許地進入廚房不會冒犯到對方。

回到房間的時候，男孩捲著被子窩在雙人床的角落裡，按開燈光他又再次血脈賁張。

他現在靠著的床上就是那張男孩給他發送自慰視頻的地點，只不過床單換成了海藍色系。

男孩像小貓那樣一啄一啄地飲著溫水，嘔吐過後的他也不知道清醒了多少，臉頰還是紅撲撲地，頭也重重地垂到胸前，只不過不再反常地唱歌嘟囔。

黃旼炫揉著鼻樑，接過空了的杯子放在床頭櫃上，想著應該是時候要和男孩道別了。

“那…我先走了…您好好休息”

男孩還是低著頭，雙手藏在被窩裡捏著不知道什麼東西。

“我想起來了…你在小食攤那裡說是我的粉絲…”

男孩抬起紅紅的臉龐，雙眼根本沒有變得清亮，掀開的被子露出一雙不知道何時被脫了褲子的大腿。

他到底喝了多少啊，黃旼炫因為眼前的場景有點崩潰。

“那…哥哥陪我玩好嗎？”

男孩在說話的時候已經爬起來半跪在床上，雙手環上黃旼炫的腰肢，臉輕輕蹭著胸膛。

“大哥哥…你好香…好好看…鐘炫好喜歡你啊…”

鐘炫，名字資料解鎖。

可是這也太不是時候了吧！

黃旼炫根本沒想過事情發展會是這樣，他僵直著身子，雙手舉過頭頂彷彿對面有人拿著狙擊槍指向他，摸也不是，不摸也不是。

跟著手掌上升的還有胯間那根小兄弟，他能感覺到男孩越蹭越下，臉頰滑過小腹直達被撐起的布料，然後他看見男孩用臉頰蹭了蹭突起的地方，然後抬頭看向他。

“大哥哥，我能看看你的擎天柱嗎？”

黃旼炫腦袋轟的一聲，鼻子瞬間流出一股暖意，男孩看著流鼻血的他傻氣地笑了一下，拉著他的腰把他帶到床上，隨意地用被子把血跡擦掉然後啃上他的嘴巴。

男孩柔軟的鼻樑蹭著他的臉頰，舌頭順滑地闖進他的口腔，他愣愣地被男孩帶著舌頭伸向另一個方向，無師自通地學著男孩對待他的方式舔舐男孩上腭，手終於鬆鬆垮垮附上男孩的腰肢。

他親地太久了，男孩沒什麼耐心地用下肢蹭著，用自己的下體不重不輕地撞擊著黃旼炫的，提醒他成人被帶到床上做的可不只是親嘴一件事。

奈何小處男根本領悟不了，他還沉浸在對方香香軟軟的嘴唇上，啃果凍似的仔細地舔舐吮吸著，對於初吻來說，這樣的體驗絕對足夠完美。

黃旼炫感到褲子被脫下的時候，嘴唇已經在名為鐘炫的男孩的脖子上流連，對方抬起身子脫下自己僅剩的內褲，失去了方向的嘴唇繼續嘟翹著，他抓過男孩撐在他胸膛的一隻手，從手背親到手心，再從手心舔到手臂。

鐘炫忽然把手從他手掌抽離，男孩光著下身跨坐在他胸膛上，他用手肘支起身子，在今晚第一次深深地望進那雙讓他幻想了無數次的眼眸裡。

男孩移動著腿部帶著他靠到床頭上，被他舔得濕漉漉的手指伸向後方像影片一樣沒入股間。

被突如其來的展開及從未接觸過的性愛震撼到的黃旼炫終於在男孩後方發出水跡聲的時候反應過來，他漲紅著臉一時不知道該怎麼做。

“哥哥…哥哥…我要哥哥的手指…”

男孩操著哭腔喊著訴求，空著的那只手拉過黃旼炫的手一起來到後頭。

他首先觸碰到的是男孩露在外頭的掌指關節，然後是臀部軟肉，最後是被盈滿的洞口，他學著男孩把指尖探進去，緊緻的洞口立刻把他手指包圍，他又伸入第二根開始淺淺抽插，金鐘炫在他領悟到技巧後便撤出了自己的，任由剛開葷的男孩探索他的身體，他雙手撐著對方肩膀，輕輕地擺動臀部，小巧的陰莖同樣拍打在對方的硬挺上，他有點尷尬卻異常地興奮。

進入穴口的手指已經變為三隻，濕漉漉的洞口開始自主地適應外來物體的入侵，金鐘鉉讓黃旼炫把手指撤出，扶著他的陰莖就這樣坐了上去，男孩雙手撐著寬厚的胸膛，一呼一吸地跟著呼吸頻率一上一下，感受穴口被撐開又收縮的律動。

“哥哥…哥哥…拜託你動一下…”

他這次終於不再需要男孩的眼神提示便親上男孩的嘴巴，胯部也自動地抬起，雙手緊抓男孩腰肢把重力按下，每一次幹得又深又狠。

第一次接觸性愛的男生難免有些不會憐香惜玉。

“哥哥…嗯…哥哥…”

男孩被幹得腳趾捲曲又放開，黃旼炫胡亂撞上某一處時男孩舒服地變了個調，高昂地喊著哥哥。

“我…叫旼炫…”

下體發狠地幹著讓男孩興奮的一點，口中卻尊敬地用著敬語回答問題。

“旼炫…旼炫…好厲害…”

金鐘鉉率先射了出來，白濁沾在兩人的胸膛上，他不管不顧地摟緊對方，承受著黃旼炫最後的數下衝刺然後接過那股溫熱的液體。

“你…旼炫…你忘了帶套…”

剛射出的男人還在淺淺地聳動，胯部的恥毛觸感此時變得異常清晰，黃旼炫分開對方臀肉又把自己埋了進去，手指沾到漏出的精液被他胡亂摸到男孩背上。

他把男孩放到床上又再次開始動作，眼角在尋找枕頭的時候瞥見一攤血紅色的印記，他擔心是自己使得男孩受了傷，節奏慢了下來。

“那個是…你的鼻血…”

男孩順著他的目光望去，臉紅耳赤地說，雙手色情地揉著黃旼炫的耳朵，腿部自動地開到最大幅度。

他節奏又快了起來，手上終於找到了枕頭頂在男孩頭上已防他撞到堅硬的木板。

這次他的目光不再只看著男孩的雙眼，處於上方的視野讓他更好地看見男孩隨著他頂弄而聳動的可愛粉色小巧器官，那是比他在影片裡看到的更艷麗的畫面，他就這樣看著直到一雙手害羞地覆上。

“別看了…”

男孩別過臉唇齒不清地說。

“因為鍾炫的太可愛了”

他伏下身把男孩雙手按在兩側，嘴唇貼上男孩精緻的眼皮，一下一下地親著直到兩人一起釋放的那一刻。

 

05.

第二天醒來的時候，引入眼簾的是胸膛上被啃得深紅色的半邊齒印，齒印上疊著一雙手，手上是一張可愛的臉龐，臉龐上鑲著一張紅潤的嘴巴，小巧的鼻頭及亮晶晶的眼睛。

“哥哥，早啊”

黃旼炫嚇得滾下了床，連滾帶爬地躲進浴室，留下門外的男孩爽朗地拍著門板讓他出來。

至於那張被遺忘的學生證，已經被警衛大叔壓在了訪客登記簿下等著主人來領取。


	3. 擎天柱男孩 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *我的姿勢解鎖得七七八八了  
> *我還是不做晃文寫手了

01.

黃旼炫已經連續發了好幾天的夢，夢裡隨處都是金鐘炫的臉龐，過於糟糕的情況讓他至少每兩天就需要換一次床單。

他站在穿衣鏡前撫摸已經消退的齒印，視線向下望向自己的雙腿的時候想起那雙光滑勾在他腰間的雙腿，他輕輕地甩了自己一耳光，背上書包然後走出家門。

等待電梯的時候手機響了一聲，彈出的通知顯示有人在聊天軟件裡給他發了一則消息。

“早上好啊～.～”  
他看了一眼，手指在鍵盤上遊走卻硬是沒有發出幾個字。

電梯叮地一聲打開了沉重的電子門，他走了進去向住在樓上的老太太打聲招呼又繼續看著手機屏幕。

界面上的呈現著一排雪白色的對話框，有些是風景或食物圖片，有些則是早安或晚安的寒暄對話，而代表著自己的綠色對話框卻沒多少。他點開頭像，男孩的臉龐瞬間充斥著熒幕，鑑於他已經重複了這一系列的舉動多天，誇張點來說他甚至可以數出男孩瞇眼笑而翹起的睫毛。

他不知道男孩是如何得到他的聯絡方式甚至是連設為私密的社交賬號都關注了，然後每天都會這樣給他發送數封對話。他做賊心虛地沒敢多問，只能大概猜測男孩是趁他睡覺的時候抓過他的大拇指給手機解鎖然後存了自己的號碼順手加了微信。

又是叮地一聲，他收起手機跟隨挽著孫子的老人一起走出電梯，經過警衛廳的時候像揮手的小孩道別墊墊背包就走出公寓大門。

剛綠化帶的時候手機又響了一聲，他靠到主道旁邊慢悠悠地走一邊解鎖手機。

男孩又給他發了一張照片，四月剛盛開的夾桃樹下站著一名男孩，他仔細看了一下發現那男孩和自己有著同款背包，再認真看才發現那就是自己，他望向身後，三日不見的男孩站在街燈下笑著向他揮手。

“嗨！”

他的心臟又止不住跳得飛快。

 

02.

“冒昧地看了旼炫的朋友圈所以透過照片知道了住所，希望你不要介意”  
此時男孩坐在他對面喝著甜滋滋的草莓奶昔，他一口一口地嘬著香草拿鐵，緊張地低著頭。

“沒關係…”  
“上次旼炫把外套留在我那裡了，我送去洗衣店乾洗才拿來還給你”

男孩遞過一個袋子，他不需要看也知道是自己遺漏的牛仔外套，耳朵又火燒火燒地紅了起來。

“竟然趁著我洗漱的時候跑掉了，沒有招呼到旼炫真是抱歉”  
他望了一眼男孩，對方像沒事一樣照常說著話，舌頭不時伸出舔掉嘴唇上的生奶油。

“關於那天的事…”  
他壯著膽子提起，話頭卻又被對方奪去。

“下次可以吃了早餐再走，樓下的阿姨賣的煎餅便宜料還足對旼炫來說應該很划算”

“我看了旼炫的定位才發現我們住得很近，下次可以來找你玩～”

“加了微信卻沒什麼得到回复還以為被旼炫厭煩了，希望以後旼炫也可以給我回复一下那就好了”  
他被話語嗆了一下，勉強地吞下咖啡才張嘴咳出憋在喉嚨的一口氣。

“我…我不是故意不回的…就…忘了…”  
男孩伸手遞給他一張紙巾，臉頰期待地湊近。

“沒關係的，以後記得就可以了！”

他輕輕點點頭，心裡卻沒什麼底氣，這段突如其來的關係讓他有些受寵若驚。

咖啡杯的碰撞聲和機器打奶泡的嘶嘶聲填補了兩人的沉默，金鐘鉉大力地吸了一口飲料，緩緩吞下，才平靜地出聲。

“其實今天來的目的除了把外套還給旼炫之外還有另一個請求”  
黃旼炫聽出了對方語氣裡的認真，放下手中被握得汗津津的杯子，雙腿並攏手整齊地疊放在雙膝上，背挺直紅著耳朵勉強直視著對方。

雖然視線在接觸到男孩眼眸僅五秒就迅速離開。

“旼炫不需要那麼拘謹”  
男孩好笑地看著他，小巧的手在空中小幅度地揮動示意他放鬆。

“我覺得我們的關係到現在好像還有一些誤會需要整理”  
他靜靜地聽著，果然被失戀之神審判的時刻那麼快就到來。

“可能旼炫也有注意到這幾天的直播沒有進行”

“因為我要擺脫掉這份工作了”

“可能旼炫會對這份工作有些偏見，會覺得我私底下可能很隨便，亂認識別人”

“不是的…”  
他底氣不足地說，可是其實內心也有想過男孩只是剛巧碰上他，因為酒後一時冒起的性慾而和他發生關係。

“我沒有談過戀愛，旼炫也是我的第一次”

“你…你對我很溫柔，我很喜歡你撫摸我的時候的感覺…”

“雖然那天還是有點迷糊，可是我真的很喜歡…”  
男孩越說越小聲，之前的開朗自信被掩埋在臉頰的紅暈下，臉上靦腆地笑著手指不住把玩桌上的紙巾。

“所以想問問旼炫有沒有交往的意願…”

“我…我想跟旼炫成為戀人那樣的關係…”  
他愣了好久，腦袋飛快地轉著，眼神直直地望向對方，現在倒輪到男孩低著頭不敢看他。

他花了三天讓自己慢慢消化並且接受了身為粉絲的自己操到了直播主的真相並且做好不再見面的準備，現在卻被丘比特忽然的降臨而晃了神。

“我…我第一次和別人告白…希望旼炫不要笑話…”  
他抬眼看向許久未說話的黃旼炫，小心翼翼地說。

“不是的…我…我…”

“我只是太意外了…”  
他說完這句話又繼續盯著浮在飲料上的白色泡沫想著該如何回答。

咖啡師打泡的聲音又再次充斥著雙方的沉默，男孩淺淺的呼吸聲清晰地在他耳邊響起，他緊張地揉捏著紙巾，一時半會回答不出來。

“嗯…”

“抱歉…”  
男孩聽見這句回答時心急地抬起手來卻打翻了桌上剛被服務生捧來的白開水，他站起身迅速拿過紙巾幫忙男孩擦拭著，一抬頭卻看見男孩泛紅的眼眶。

“不是鐘炫想像的那樣的”  
他看見吸著鼻子的男孩，焦急地解釋著。

“不是拒絕的意思，我也很喜歡鐘炫”

“非常非常喜歡”

“只不過我太意外了…”

“我不那麼優秀，性格也不太外向…”

“我…我只是怕交往下來會讓鐘炫特別失望…”

“我真的非常喜歡您的”

“我每個每個晚上都會重複看你的視頻”

“你發來的視頻我都有好好收藏著沒和別人分享…”

“你說的東西我都有記得的”

“你不喜歡草莓，愛看動漫，最喜歡窩在家裡打遊戲，隔壁鄰居哥哥養了兩隻狗，年齡稍大一些的那隻最喜歡粘著你…”  
男孩被他如數家珍一般的動作逗笑了，噗哧一聲笑了出來，泛紅的眼眶也變得粉粉的。

“我…都記得的…”  
他終於知道害羞一樣紅了耳輪，頭又重新盯著鞋面。

“那旼炫盡快給我回复好嗎？”

“我很期待和旼炫約會的那一天呢！”  
黃旼炫害羞地點著頭，嘴角卻高興得微微揚起。

 

03.

後來他把鐘炫送到地鐵站外，男孩掂起腳尖在他臉頰上輕吻了一下還在耳邊留下了一句別讓他等太久的曖昧情話。

他目送男孩走下樓梯，手臂連忙扶著一旁的電燈柱以防自己腿軟倒下。

社團午間練習的時候他被誇讚狀態又回來了，這讓他的心情更為雀躍，開始思考其實自己是不是也有成為萬人迷的潛質。

打破他好不容易平復的心情的是的一則帖文，當時的他正走在回家的路上和團友爭執著糖醋肉是沾醬好吃還是把醬汁倒下去的好吃，扼住他話頭的是金鐘炫在好友圈新發的相片。

早上剛見面的男孩半跪在鏡子前，下身僅穿著一件白色棉內褲，上身是平時穿著的寬鬆衛衣。男孩一手抓著手機一手輕撩起衛衣邊緣，手機的角度剛好遮擋了臉孔讓黃旼炫無法看清表情。

配文的是為什麼暗戀對象還沒給他回复，感覺好沒安全感雲雲，左下角還附上定位。

他看得眼球都快突出眼眶，不是說好會給時間嗎，為什麼才隔了數小時就需要回复。

他急匆匆地讓朋友先回家，自己往隨手攔了一輛計程車。

雖然心疼車費，可是到手的男朋友不可以就這樣看著他飛走啊。

 

04.

下車前繳付了車費，轉過身卻看見迎娶公主還需要通過的最後一個障礙，那天值班的大叔已經不知跑去了哪裡，明亮的房間有個大哥警惕地看著他，他心裡再次打退堂鼓。

他口乾舌燥地拿出電話，好不容易鼓起勇氣撥打那個存了許久卻沒聯絡過的電話號碼。

“餵…”

他用手背擦掉額上的虛汗，緊張地聽見撥打中的嘟嘟聲轉換成空間空氣流通的聲音及人類細小的呼吸聲。

“旼炫吶！”

男孩像沒有預測到他的出現般欣喜地叫著。

“那個…嗯…我在你家樓下了…可是沒有訪客證…你能…”

他眼睛瞄向盯著他的警衛大哥，說出的話也緊張地斷斷續續。

“我給你通知一下，很快就能進來了！”

男孩剛說完就掛斷了電話，他捋捋因為慌亂而被擠皺的衣服，看著警衛大哥接起電話又掛斷然後向他招手。

“你是金鐘炫先生的朋友對嗎？”

他點頭如搗蒜地應著，手已經心急地放在護欄上。

警衛放行的時候他像一隻箭般衝到電梯處，看著電梯上的電子屏跳轉才有點冷靜下來。

要是待會上到去發現房子裡還有其他人怎麼辦？

要是他說早上的言論只是開玩笑怎麼辦？

要是其實男孩也像其他人一樣愛玩怎麼辦？

他昏昏乎乎地踏進電梯，腦海裡還在想著一百種可能性。

不管了，來都來了最多就算是自己發了一場逼真的春夢。

電梯的顯示屏叮地一下到了六樓，他走到那夜來過的那扇門前，手才舉到半空門就開了。

“旼炫你來了！”

男孩忽地跳到他身上，他被男孩的重量拉得近乎向前跌去，雙手攀上男孩的腰肢挺直腰背才勉強地穩住。

反應過來時，兩人已經鼻頭觸鼻頭地貼在門板後，男孩的溫熱的手親密地環住他的脖頸，雙腳緊緊地攀住他的腰肢。

“旼炫你終於來了”

不同於電話裡大著嗓子欣喜地喊著，男孩用近乎氣音的聲量對他說著，末了還嘟起嘴巴輕輕地吻了一下。

 

05.

他在鐘炫說完那句話，落下那個吻後就迫不及待地追上男孩離開的唇舌，他能聽見男孩因為他的猴急而發出的笑聲以及感受到男孩用腳後跟輕輕地在他尾椎處滑動的閃電般的觸感。

他循著記憶走進黑暗的房裡，金鐘炫刻意地只留下走廊深處房間的光源，他看不清彼此的處境，只能依靠本能和男孩的指引碰碰撞撞地前進。

進到房間時他鬆開雙手把男孩拋到床上，嘴唇還在依依不捨地親著，手毫無章法地脫著自己的上衣。

脫掉上衣爬到床上男孩自動地跨坐在他身上，雙手胡亂地解著他的褲頭。

“嘿…嗯…旼炫…停下…嗯…”

男孩拍著他的胸膛，臉頰通紅地喘著氣，換氣的同時又黏黏膩膩地湊上來吻著他的喉結和耳輪。

他透過男孩的髮絲打量著房間的構造，第一次來的時候壓根沒仔細看過。

房門的對面是偌大的衣櫃，男孩的衛衣整齊地掛在上面什麼顏色都有，邊緣是數件顏色不同的格子襯衫，衣櫃旁堆著一堆娃娃，在過去一點是電腦桌，桌旁立著一架向上翻著的相機，電腦屏幕是類似直播軟件的界面，滾動的彈幕佈滿了這個格子，旁邊時一整疊的遊戲光盤…

等等…彈幕…彈幕？？

他一把推開還埋在他脖頸的男孩，對方迷濛地看著他，潤紅的舌頭伸出舔了舔嘴唇。

“嗯…旼炫…”

男孩手搭上他的肩膀，臉頰湊近又想要討親。

“你是不是忘了關直播…”

“噢…”

男孩從他身上爬下，屁股一噘一噘地跑到電腦前，隨手按了幾個鍵，熒幕就恢復成了開機界面。

“可以了！”

他又爬上床，剛攬上黃旼炫的腿就像蛇一樣攀到他腰腹上。他們交換了數下親吻，黃旼炫卻總是被相機發出的小紅點分開注意力。

他又再次推開男孩跑到電腦前，頭剛要伸到鏡頭的那一邊就被人叫住。

“別過去！”

男孩成功地轉移了他的注意力。

“別過去…會被人看見的…”

金鐘炫急忙地跑過來，經過床褥的拐角處還被拌了一下。

“我還沒關鏡頭…”

他不敢望向黃旼炫，手重新按開電腦，在黃旼炫面前按下結束直播的按鍵，把鏡頭蓋蓋上，才真正地關閉電腦。

“我…我只是想…讓大家知道我有人疼了…”

“他們就不敢時常欺負我了…”

衣衫不整的男孩撲到他懷裡，渾身發抖地埋在他胸前。

“我…我沒有生氣…”

男孩的髮絲蹭在他光裸的胸膛，弄得他有些癢，褲子拉鍊甚至已經被拉下，讓他覺得襠部有些涼。

“我只是不想讓別人看見鐘炫這個模樣…”

“我想…我想只能自己看見鐘炫的各種樣子…”

他幾乎是耳朵噴氣地把話講完，男孩還埋在他懷裡不敢望向他，身體卻慢慢放鬆下來。他抱著男孩輕輕地晃著，想讓他不要過於自責，直到男孩的手重新環上他的腰肢輕扯他的褲頭他才敢開始未完成的動作。

方才還在對話的嘴唇又重新粘到一起，男孩的舌頭伸向他的口腔興奮地舞動著，一下舔舐著他左邊的嘴腔軟肉，一下又纏著他的舌頭。

“還有…還有微信的那個…”

男孩輕輕地拉扯著他的下嘴唇，狡猾地看著他。

“那個我只設置了旼炫可見，所以別人看不見的”

他聽見對方的回應，一萬只草泥馬在心裡奔騰而過，每一隻都發出操他的聲音。

他終於把親吻落在了男孩敏感的鎖骨上一下一下地往下滑然後來到乳頭再到肚臍。男孩的內褲已經被脫下，粉嫩的下體又顫顫巍巍輕掃黃旼炫的下巴。

他難耐地親了一下，聽見男孩輕呼一聲。

“今天先不要…我想旼炫快些進來…”

金鐘炫把握在手裡的潤滑劑遞給他，看著他打開往自己手上擠。

“不…不需要那麼多…旼炫擠得太多了…”

“我忘了你上次擠了多少…”

他上次壓根沒看清對方是否有用潤滑劑，那晚的衝擊讓他幾乎忘了所有的細節，更別提潤滑劑的分量。

“可以把手指放進來了…”

男孩抓過他的手伸向背後，然後又搭回肩膀任由男孩自己摸索。黃旼炫學著上次的動作把手指伸向溫熱的地方，手上冰涼的潤滑劑一齊被推了進去，水質的產品從手掌滴落床單，染出比原本顏色更深的幾點。

原本應該輕柔緩慢的動作被男孩的催促弄得快起來，男孩一邊摟著他一邊輕哼著讓他快些，稍不滿意便會用門牙咬上對方的耳垂。

終於擴張完畢後兩人都舒了口氣，黃旼炫看著金鐘炫變得濕漉的雙眼緩緩地扶著自己的慢慢推進。

男孩不論是手臂或是後方都緊緊地包裹住他，完全進入的時候甚至高興地哼叫了一聲。

他勤勤懇懇地做著抽插工作，雙眼一刻不斷地緊盯著自己的男朋友，深深地陷入對方交付給他的身體與感情。

他喜歡看著他迷糊混亂地叫著自己的名字，喜歡他特意來找自己並且先於自己表達愛意，喜歡他調皮地看著自己害羞的反應然後作弄，雖然對於外人來說他可能膽小了一些，可是以後的他會交付更多的勇氣來展現自己也不遜色的喜歡。

他親親男孩嬌小的鼻頭，下身更用力地撞了進去，男孩眼眶泌出的生理鹽水看得他有些舒爽，深藏體內的施虐因子彷彿在霎那間爆發。

“慢點…啊…慢一點…”

施虐因子被男孩身上發出的粉色泡泡打破，他聽話地慢了下來，淺抽淺插，吻落在鐘炫眼皮、臉頰、嘴唇上。

男孩忽然笑了起來，粉色的眼眶好看地瞇起，胸腔因為震動而一上一下地起伏著。

“笨蛋旼炫”

他把呆愣的人拉下，唇瓣貼著耳朵說話。

“我說快就是快的意思，慢也是快的意思”

他瞪圓了眼睛看著身下的人，下體又恢復之前的速度，嘴裡有句小壞蛋想要罵出卻不捨得。

最後的數十下幾乎是貼著男孩的臀瓣不間斷地抽插，同時射出的時候嘴唇又像麥芽糖一樣黏在一起，牙齒和牙齒溫柔地在打架。

後來又被半摟半抱地抵在牆壁做了好久，金鐘炫含含糊糊地問的時候，對方才支支吾吾地說想嘗試這個姿勢好久。

男孩聽後把大多數的重力都落在對方身上，希望第二天的時候除了自己屁股痛，對方也能因為腰痛而陪他賴在床上。

 

06.

第二天的中午，知名的色情博主除了為昨天的失誤而道歉之外，同時帶來的還有退役的消息，手寫信上除了自己可愛的字體，署名處還簽著兩個名字，一個整整齊齊另一個扭扭捏捏，據說是因為還在耍起床氣而被博主抓著手簽上的。

網友看見這個消息紛紛呼籲之前中獎的那位Optimus用戶放出得獎影片讓觀眾得以有個紀念，卻只得來了擎天柱頭像下的兩個字：

不放。


End file.
